


Finally together

by silverblades



Category: Rain - webcomic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverblades/pseuds/silverblades
Summary: Moving in with the person you love can be wonderful.





	Finally together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. All characters belong to the creator of Rain. It is a seriously amazing webcomic.

“Is this everything?” Rain asks as they load the last few boxes into Fara's car.  
“Ya everything I want to keep from here” Says a very pregnant Emily. “The only other things I really want are you and this little one” She says rubbing her abdomen.  
Rain steps over close to Emily. “and you two are all I want, well you two and puddle!” She smiles before leaning in to kiss Emily. The blond girl goes to pull back, still not being fully comfortable with public displays of affection with her girlfriend, before returning the kiss.  
“It feels weird to think that we have only been out for a few weeks. It just feels so right to be with you Rain”  
“ok you two love birds” Fara interrupts them and Vincent laughs as Rain and Emily turn to the two adults who have helped with the moving.  
“Sorry about that” Emily says “thank you both for helping us move and for letting me move in with you Fara, until Rain and I can get a place of our own.”  
“You two are welcome to stay with me as long as you need. And definitely until after your child is born, you don't need the stress of moving twice in just a few months added to a new baby.” Emily and Rain nod and they get into the two cars they are using.

 

That evening after moving all the stuff into Fara's apartment, and having a dinner of pizza, Emily walks into the bedroom to see the new queen sized bed that they were given as a graduation present from Aiken. She sees Rain sitting on the bed petting puddle and looking down at her chest.  
“are they sore again?” Emily asks  
“Ya.. And they hurt like hell” Rain says smiling up at her girlfriend. “I know Jessica said they would itch but I didn't know growing boobs would hurt this much”  
“Hay no pain no gain” Emily says with a chuckle, sitting next to rain and petting puddles. She then lays her head on Rains shoulder. They sit there like that for a few minutes. “This is nice”  
“Ya and think we get to be like this from now on.” rain smiles “No more hiding, no more trying to live up to what others want over what we want”  
“Nope” Emily smiles too “we should go to bed soon, remember I have a prenatal appointment tomorrow morning. Did you want to come with me?” Asking apprehensively not wanting to make rain upset.  
“Ya I do, I mean you went to me endocrinologists appointment, and I want to be here for you and the little one”  
“Ok, if you start getting dysphoria please let me know, ok?”  
Rain nods “I will” She holds Emily closer her arm around her back and tears begin to fall from her eyes as Emily feels the drips on her she looks up.  
“Is everything ok? Whats wrong?” She asks hurriedly  
“I.. I don't know.” the tears fall faster “Im just so happy and I just cant stop crying” Rain wipes her eyes with her other hand “I was only thinking of how happy I am to be with you and have you live here and now im crying”  
“Could this be your hormones?” Emily asks  
Rain nods “It probably is, they said this could happen” more tears fall from her and she turns her head and burrys her face in Emilys blond hair. Emily turns slightly so she can hold rain. “Im sorry, I just wanted tonight to be perfect for you. Im sorry for crying”  
“Shh tonight already is perfect just being here like this with you.” They sit like that till Rain stops crying. And then spend the evening reading manga and petting puddle.

Rain walks into the bedroom after using the bathroom before bed and forgetting to knock she sees Emily getting undressed. “Oops, sorry!” She goes to close the door quickly.  
“It is ok, you can come in, it is not like i'm getting fully undressed. And you are my girlfriend”  
Rain cracks the door open “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, just dont leave the door open.” Rain comes in as Emily pulls on a night shirt before changing into sleep pants. Rain keeps her head turn as she gets out her night gown. “Do you want me to go out while you get changed?”  
Rain hesitates “Nnn No! You don't have to go.” she stammers “Im just still shy so can you look the other way?”  
Emily laughs “Of corse I can silly” She turns to face the wall “Ok let me know when I can turn around”  
Rain pulls off her shirt and takes the falsies out of her bra and wistfully sets them on her dresser with a sigh.  
“Hey it is ok, you are a girl with or without them”  
“You didn't look did you?” rain turns her head and Emily is still facing the wall  
“No but I know you and I know how important they are to you”  
“Ok. Ya they are” She pulls on her night gown and then takes off her pants. “Ok you can turn round.”  
Emily turns round and comes over to her, brushing her hair, which is growing steadily longer to one side before cupping rains face in her hand and smiling. “You are the most beautiful woman I know!” Rain blushes at this but nussels Emilys hand loving the feel of it on her face. Rain puts her arms around Emily and they stand there embracing each other for a few minutes before they get into bed and unlike in the past where they slept apart Rain spoons Emily nusseling her and holding her close.  
“Good night Emily”  
“Good night Rain”


End file.
